THE MAN FROM MY DREAMS
by Flowergirl321
Summary: Just another crazy idea of mine which I penned down please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**An-** _hello people, hope you'll like this story this is just the summary please tell me if you'll like it or not or should i make any changes to this story and tell me if i should continue or not. And don't forget to review , your reviews are very precious to me :) :)_

* * *

 **Just The Beginning...**

 **I had just finished my file and i was extremely sleepy. The bureau was empty, everyone had gone home, i checked my watch it was midnight i cursed myself for not leaving early, my car was out in the garage and at his point of hour i knew that i wouldn't find a cab . i put on my earphones it was playing the track monsters , i rushed out of the bureau to find myself on an isolated street i was getting a feeling of something sinister i clenched my shirt as i moved further suddenly a bright light flashed on my face and next i was surrounded by some bikers , they indeed looked scary ,i reached my hand to my back pocket to only find my gun missing they were moving in a circle around me , i was sure that i would be raped , i prayed to god to save me , the nasty alcohol smell crept my mind . suddenly a man with a muscular physic appeared in front of me , he said run or was it something else i wasn't sure but his voice was warm and husky like dark melted chocolate, i was confused but i started running and heard gunshot , i jerked of my bed with sweat droplets covering my forehead , i was panting badly , i checked the time it was still 4 o clock in the morning i was completed aweary it was the third consecutive time that i had got this dream , i lifted myself from the bed and unwilling went towards the bathroom as hot water gushed down my shoulder i just thought who would be the man in my dreams , ate my breakfast and headed toward the bureau**


	2. Chapter 2

**An- hello everybody** **know I am late and a big sorry for that, a big thanks to all the reviewers ,wish you'll even like this chapter as you'll liked the previous one and i get a more spontaneous response please read and review , you reviews are very important for me , topaz di wish** **u like this chapter**

* * *

 _She entered the bureau it was dark and nobody had arrived, she kept her bag on the desk and went to the coffee maker, she really needed a coffee, her head was spinning badly , she had many sleepless nights all because of that stupid dream. She switched on the coffee maker but damn, there was no coffee powder. She felt so ridiculous. She sighed and made her way to her desk. She switched her computer and started updating the databases_

 **At the same time in another**

 _A wheatish –pale skinned muscular physique man drove his Scorpio past through the dead dusty streets of Mumbai. He looked at clock it was just five. He drove his car to a huge building, he went inside. He knew no-one would have arrived yet. He entered the bureau to be shocked to see a beautiful girl with shoulder length hair working on the computer; he removed his gun and moved cautiously towards her. She was too engrossed with her work to realise about the person. He moved and put the gun on her head._

Man- put your hands up and turn (the girl put her hands up and turned), who are you? And what do you think are you doing?

Girl-shouldn't I be asking these questions to you aha

Man- huh! You don't know who I am?

Girl- and you don't know who I am?

Man-ok do the honours of introducing yourself

Girl- I am inspector shreya and you better keep that gun down otherwise

Man-otherwise what (moving closer to her) what are you going to do? Shoot me is it

Shreya (hesitant but strong) - y...Yes

Man-than shoot me (moving closer to shreya, shreya hit the wall behind)

Shreya-who are you and what do you want (with tears almost forming in her eyes)(she was to fatigued to fight back)

Man-(let out a laugh) I am (moving his face close to her temple) hmm never mind (saying this he separated), god only knows who made a sissy like you a cop (and let out a laugh)

 **Before shreya could say anything a voice interrupted the conversation**

Voice- daya when did you comeback what a pleasant surprise

Daya- just a five hours ago sir

Voice-hmm, you should have informed me or abhijeet we would have come to pick you up at the airport

Daya-sir you know I love driving past this dark and empty steers and secondly I did not want to disturb you'll

Voice- ok, by the way congratulations as usually have accomplished yet another mission successfully

Daya-thank you sir, it is all because of your blessings

Voice-hmm (with a smile on his face) by the way, good morning shreya, did not notice you

Shreya- good morning ACP sir

Acp- oh shreya let me introduce u this is senior inspector daya and daya this is inspector shreya she recently got transferred from Delhi. You'll talk to each other, I have some work to complete (saying this he went inside his cabin)

Daya-sure sir love to (and winked at shreya)

Daya-so Miss Shreya from where are you

Shreya- sir, umm i am really sorry for my behaviour, I did not know who you were

Daya- well that doesn't matter you haven't answered my question

Shreya- America, after my parent's death i shifted to India with my grandmother and stayed at Gujarat by after her death i shifted to Delhi and then got transferred here sir (she downed her head)

Daya- oh nice to talk to ye

Everyone came one by one met daya hugged him while he narrated everyone his story

In the evening

It was 11 pm everyone had already left and acp was leaving

Acp-shreya aren't you going

Shreya-sir just two minutes i have almost finished my work

Acp-as you wish

There was dead silence in the bureau i was past 11:30

Shreya-yet another2 minutes almost stretched to 40 minutes, damn girl

 _She went towards her car, she put the key but the r did not start, she knew, she wouldn't get a rickshaw at this point of time. She put on her earphones and started walking, it was a deserted path and she felt as if someone was following her , she started to run, after covering a certain distance she stopped she looked all around her suddenly...she felt a strong grip on her waist , she instantly turned and was shocked to see daya he moved close to her, she became nervous and instantly closed her eyes , he pushed the girl the girl hit the bark of a tree he moved closer and kissed her hand ran over his back digging her nails in his shoulders , his kiss grew more harsh he bit her lower lip, and sucked it ._

 **Next day**

 _She woke up and was shocked to find herself in bed, she was confused about last night whether it was her dream or reality, and she closed her eyes remembering the last night's incidents she felt the colour in her cheeks rising, she felt rejuvenated as if warm blood just rushed in her body_

* * *

 **An- i am extremely sorry for my mistakes or grammatical errors if done, coming back to the story was the incident a dream or was it reality please guess and review and tell me if i should continue or do some changes**

 **Thank you**


End file.
